


A Night with the Prince

by servantkuro



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantkuro/pseuds/servantkuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just gotta work on stamina. [Reader x Koumei Ren]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, forgive me if it sucks xD

Even though you were just his maid, there was no reason that you couldn't enjoy your alone time together with the Second Imperial Prince.

Sliding a hand inbetween your thighs to spread them apart, Koumei lowered himself with a sly smirk on his face, although his eyes looked almost bored as he scanned for your approval. You watched nervously, sitting at the edge of his bed, unsure of the second prince's next actions. He hiked your skirt up to your hips, before he slowly began to rub circles on your inner thighs with his thumbs, languidly trailing kisses up and down the same area. The closer he got to your core, the more he worked his mouth, sucking and gently biting down on the soft skin of your thighs, making you tremble slightly, a blush settling on your cheeks as your hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you for your first time." he reassured, slim dark eyes gazing at you with unreadable intentions. He slid a finger along your still clothed entrance, causing you to jolt in surprise. Clear as day you saw him smirk, proceeding to trace his finger up and down along your entrance, until your underwear was wet with your own juices.

You couldn't bear to meet his eyes as he pressed a hand to your shoulder, pushing you down to lay on the bed.  
"I-It's not like you to show so much initiative." you stated playfully, sitting up slightly to run a hand through his messy hair, only to have him push you back down again.  
"There's always a time and place for... initiative." he countered, and in one swift motion he pulled your underwear to the side and slid a finger in to you. You yelped a bit in surprise, quickly biting on your lip to prevent any more startled noises from escaping you as he added a second finger, lazily moving them in and out. You clamped your eyes shut in embarrassment.

"...You're really wet already; I didn't know you wanted me this bad." he drawled on as you blushed, turning your head to the side as he leaned in closer, whispering against your neck "You should have told me sooner..." 

You were bright red with embarrassment when he removed his fingers, glistening from your wetness, and licked them clean. "K-Koumei... This is too unfair..." you whined as he slid off his outer robe, nonchalantly watching you.

"Ah... is it? ...Then please forgive me for being greedy just a bit longer, [Name]." he retorted, undoing and pulling off your clothes until you were only in your underwear, the cool air washing over your bare skin.

You shivered a little bit at the coldness, as he leaned in and began palming your breasts. You were trying to keep your breath steady as your back arched, attempting to grind your hips against his. He slid a hand down, shoving your hips back into the bed, as he brought his lips to your chest, sucking and kissing your breasts, and making you struggle to contain your throaty moans.

You felt weak and powerless against his skilled movements, and in an act to even the odds, you brought your hand between his own legs, taking a moment to rub the stiffening hardness veiled there. He groaned your name in response, burying his face in the crook of your neck as you played with him, pulling off the rest of his clothes until you two were equally bare. In a needy way, he began kissing along your neck, slowly grinding his body against yours as you continued your fun, one hand handling his erection while the other clawed at his back, your nails digging in to his skin slightly.

Your were soaking wet for him, wanting Koumei to just take you already. But as usual, he took the agonizingly slow and patient route, working at your body with his hands and mouth until you were a moaning mess, barely able to control your lewd calls of his name. You were dizzy for it, your trembling fingers hungrily grabbing at him. "P-Please, Mei, I-I really need it..." you desperately begged. With how hot, hard, and throbbing he was down there, you knew he needed it too. But his calm face didn't betray him, looking at you through half lidded eyes as he tucked a stand of hair behind your ear. "You need it?" he questioned, to which you nodded eagerly. "Show me what you need." he ordered you quietly.

It didn't take you more than a moment to realize what he meant, and in a instant, you reversed positions with him, sitting on top while he lay on the bed. He was watching your every move as you quickly removed his underwear, freeing his erect member, which had begun to drip precum. You wanted to rub on or suck at it, and turn Koumei into the drooling mess that you were, but at the same time, you were desperately seeking your own release. You selfishly settled on the later, slowly moving to discard your underwear, as he watched you, smiling slightly at how embarrassed you were.

"It might hurt a little at first..." he warned as you positioned yourself above him, squirming with desire as it prodded your dripping core. "I don't care." You remarked.  
Allowing yourself to sink down on his cock, you whimpered slightly as it stretched out your walls. His breath hitched in response to your sudden action, hands gripped tightly around your hips as you both adjusted. Slowly, you began to move up and down, working your thighs as you rode him. It was his turn to moan and groan as his nails dug in to your hips, leaving marks that you couldn't care less about.

You felt like you were melting due to how hot he was, sweat rolled down your back as your skin grew even more flushed. Your stomach felt like it was burning with want, and you heatedly called out his name. "Mei- I want more!" he understood your desires and switched places with you, driving you into the bed again as he raggedly began fucking you harder. You were both panting at this point, calling eachothers names in huffs. You were dangerously close to your own orgasm as you kept crying out for more. He kissed you deeply, muffling your moans with his mouth as he slammed in to you as per your request.

Finally you came, your inner walls clamping down on him tightly and forcing him to do the same. Waves of pleaure coursed through your body as you clung to him, feeling him pulse inside you. "F-Fuck-!" you moaned out, letting your mind fall blank in post-orgasmic bliss as time felt like it slowed down.

When you two were finally finished, he pulled out, rolling over and laying next to you, entire body losing tension as he let out a low sigh. It seemed that these sorts of things really did tire Koumei out. You'd really have to work on his stamina.


End file.
